Let It Snow
by musguita
Summary: Olía a muérdago. Todo el hospital estaba invadido por luces parpadeantes y blancas, guirnaldas y lazos rojos. La asistente de Cuddy adornaba con bolas doradas y plateadas un abeto inmenso en la entrada del hospital. Reconoció Hark! The Herald Angels Sing


No tenía intención de escribir un fic navideño, pero anoche surgió esto y bueno, una no puede negarse a sus propios impulsos... Y lo que surgió fueron seis drabbles o viñetas (cada uno que le llame como quiera porque yo ya no distingo) aptas para todos los públicos, y cuando digo esto, me refiero que es para absolutamente todo el mundo que ve la serie, independientemente de sexo, edad y shipperio. 

Este es mi pequeño regalo para toda la gente del foro, pero en especial para unas cuantas personas que quiero nombrar: Angy, Queenie, Sandra, Morgan, Lau, Palm, dooddle, Matt, Auryl, Vic, Gala, hilda, angi, Re, Nikita, Esme, Hameroncilla, lorenalv, harker07 (todas ellas del foro House Fans Foro); anf, chispy, kat, shina (del foro House & Cam); clara, Cinde, luci, Garazi, Cris, laura, Sonchik, timan… (y ese largo etc de locas de House Rebelde); ilovehouse69, pukinoa/Gaiadrea, nyaar, Syd (de KejumFiction)

* * *

_**Billy Idol - Let It Snow**_

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,   
And since we've no place to go,   
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

_It doesn't show signs of Pauseping,   
And I've bought some corn for popping,   
The lights are turned way down low,   
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

_When we finally kiss goodnight,   
How I'll hate going out in the storm!   
But if you'll really hold me tight,   
All the way home I'll be warm. _

_The fire is slowly dying,   
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,   
But as long as you love me so,   
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

** Let It Snow.**

* * *

**Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.**

Olía a muérdago. Todo el hospital estaba invadido por luces parpadeantes y blancas, guirnaldas y lazos rojos. La asistente de Cuddy adornaba con bolas doradas y plateadas un abeto inmenso en la entrada del hospital. Reconoció Hark! The Herald Angels Sing en el hilo musical del ascensor. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.   
Cameron entró en al sala de diagnóstico y se quitó el abrigo. Percibió el olor de café recién hecho. Mientras se sirvió una taza, escuchó la conversación de sus compañeros, que acababan de entrar.  
- ¿Desde cuando hay hilo musical en el ascensor? – preguntó Foreman.   
- Supongo que Cuddy ha pensado que así nos sentiremos más navideños – contestó Chase y se dejó caer en una silla.   
Cameron vio pequeñas motas blancas sobre el abrigo de Foreman. Miró por la ventana. Seguía nevando. Apretó la taza entre sus manos para sentir el calor del café. Tomó un sorbo y sopló para enfriarlo.   
- A mí me gusta – sentenció ella.

* * *

**You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch.**

- Feliz Navidad.   
Apretó el hombro de su amigo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. House emitió un gruñido y entraron en el ascensor. El cuerpo de House se tensó como las cuerdas de una guitarra al escuchar las notas de aquella canción navideña que no lograba conocer. Wilson cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los abrió lentamente.   
- Cuddy se ha vuelto loca – dijo House.   
- A mí no me parece tan malo. Este año quería que fuese algo más especial – contestó Jimmy conteniendo la risa.   
Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta la sala de diagnóstico. House cogió la cafetera y frunció el ceño al verla vacía. Empezó a preparar café. Wilson se apoyó en la mesa.   
- Este año no voy a poder cenar contigo – dijo mientras observaba a House de reojo. Éste no pareció prestarle mucha atención. – Tengo guardia.   
- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó House. – Sabía que todo eso del oncólogo bonachón era solo una tapadera. ¡Te he descubierto Mr. Grinch! – le apuntó con el dedo y los ojos abiertos como platos.   
Wilson arqueó las cejas.   
- Tranquilo, sobreviviré. Una noche más solo, no me matará.   
Se sirvió una taza de café y sopló antes de beberlo. Wilson le observó cabizbajo.

* * *

**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.**

Había comprado los regalos de Navidad hacía semanas. La noche anterior los envolvió y escribió una tarjeta para cada uno. A Chase le gustó la corbata color oliva. Hacía unas semanas una paciente le vomitó encima y estropeó su corbata favorita, que era idéntica a la que Cameron le acababa de regalar. Ella sonrió complacida cuando desenvolvió aquella edición de El Sueño de una Noche de Verano que, según le contó Chase, había encontrado en un rastrillo.   
Foreman llevaba puesto el jersey gris que Cameron acababa de regalarle y observaba como ella se ponía los pendientes que había comprado para ella. Eran dos pequeños aros plateados que combinaban con todo.   
Tras media hora agradeciéndose los regalos y tratando de encontrar una fecha para salir juntos a cenar, Cameron se quedó sola en la sala diagnóstico. Guardó el libro en su maletín y se sentó. Entreabrió la boca al ver algo sobre su ordenador. Un bastón de caramelo. Lo miró unos segundos y lo cogió.  
Lo puso frente a ella y sonrió.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas.**

Ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observaba el abeto ya decorado. Sonrió para sí misma. Todo el hospital había quedado perfecto. Levantó la vista hacia el techo cuando le vio salir del ascensor. Cojeaba torpemente hacia ella. Empezó la marcha a su despacho.   
Dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí para que él entrara.   
- Ese tratamiento de fertilidad te está afectando – dijo House después de cerrar la puerta.   
Cuddy se limitó a sentarse en su silla y a observarle expectante.   
- ¿Qué cable se te ha cruzado para poner hilo musical en el ascensor¿Es que la gente ya no tiene charlas triviales en los ascensores¿No hablan de cómo caen los copos de nieve sobre la blanca pradera¿Es necesario amenizar todo eso con villancicos?   
- Soy la directora de este hospital y yo decido si hay hilo musical o no.   
House estrechó los ojos y la miró. Notó un brillo extraño en los ojos de ella y sus mejillas más tersas y rosadas. Ladeó la cabeza un instante y levantó una ceja.   
- Todavía no lo sé – contestó ella.   
Cuddy apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y él parpadeó. Caminó hasta la puerta y se paró antes de salir.   
- Espero que Santa Claus te traiga lo que has pedido – dijo House.

* * *

**It's a Wonderful Life.**

Estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa. Tenía los cascos puestos y movía los pies al ritmo de la música. Acompañaba con golpes suaves sobre la mesa mientras con la otra mano sujetaba un bastón de caramelo que saboreaba de vez en cuando.  
La vio entrar por la puerta y se quitó los cascos. Sujetaba el bastón de caramelo en una mano y en la otra un paquete.   
- Me he tenido que encargar yo de comprarlos – dijo House mientras levantaba el bastón de caramelo.   
Cameron sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa. Le acercó el paquete envuelto en papel de cuadros escoceses. House bajó las piernas y lo cogió. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba como lo desenvolvía. House hizo una ligera mueca al ver el contenido.   
- Si la tienes se puede cambiar por otra cosa. Tengo el recibo – dijo ella.   
- No – contestó él en voz baja. – Así está bien.   
Cameron asintió con la cabeza y le dejó solo en el despacho.   
Él sonrió ante su regalo, una edición limitada de Qué Bello Es Vivir.

* * *

**This Is the Army, Mr. Jones.**

Apartó el centro de flores de la mesa que había entre los sofás y colocó los paquetes de comida china que había dejado el repartidor diez minutos antes.   
- ¿Le has avisado? – preguntó ella de nuevo.   
- Le he dejado tres mensajes en el busca y otro en el despacho – contestó mientras buscaba los cubiertos y unos palillos.   
Wilson se sentó en el sofá y Cuddy en el sillón. Esperaron durante unos minutos más. La puerta se abrió y House asomó la cabeza.   
- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó.   
- Te estábamos esperando – contestó Cuddy.   
House se sentó al lado de Wilson y cogió uno de los paquetes. Se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá. Olió la ternera al curry y suspiró.   
Los tres comieron en silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los comentarios de House sobre cada plato de comida china y los villancicos que se oían de fondo del coro que cantaba en la entrada del hospital.   
- Me voy antes de que Santa Claus pase por mi casa y descubra que no estoy – dijo House.   
- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – preguntó Cuddy recostada.   
- Ver Qué Bello Es Vivir.  
- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Wilson.   
- Me gustan las películas sobre segundas oportunidades – contestó House.


End file.
